ignacjuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ataki szału
Ataki szału - jeden z wielu symptomów szaleństwa Imcia istniejące do około końca 2018, objawiały się one nagłym wpadnięciem w furię i/lub niszczeniem wszystkiego do okoła, często ranienia członków rodziny lub osób z najbliższego otoczenia. Opis U Imcia genezą takich wybuchów agresji było wiele czynników, między innymi ich jego jeszcze niezidentyfikowane defekty psychiczne. Dodatkowo Ignacek nigdy nie był za specjalnie dobrze wychowany, a jako dodatkowe paliwo, Imć dodatkowo używał niezbyt wartościowego jedzenia, złożonego głównie z słodyczy, taniego żarcia, mrożonek, obiadów przynoszonych przez Magę do pokoju i śmieci. Tak duża ilość cukru na raz powodowała że dzieciak przechodzi z tykającej bomby, do tykającej bomby napalmowej. Na temat powodów gniewu innych z Anty-Cobi wiadomo mniej. Nie istnieje żadne nagranie audio ani wideo ataku szału. Najbliższe znalezione w internecie opisom ataków Imcia filmiki przedstawiające tzw. "Temper Tantrum" to ten, ten, ten i ten(ostatni najbliższy zgodnie z opisami). Kolejny polski przypadek, jakim jest ten również wg. Michała wygląda "w 80% tak samo". Podczas ataków szału Imć często krzyczał lub piszczał, kiedy nie robił nic i chodził lub stał podczas ich trwania, sapał lub dyszał. Do 2014 nie stanowił zbytniego zagrożenia podczas ich trwania, albowiem Ignacek był najzwyczajniej w świecie słabszy od większości osób. Później jednak stał się znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny - był w stanie nawet zaatakować słabszą dorosłą osobę w walce 1 na 1 i wygrać. Imć potrafił wskoczyć dorosłej osobie na plecy, a następnie włożyć jej palce do ust i trzymać się jej szczęki. Największą słabością Imcia były łaskotki, które momentalnie go obalały. W wypadku wykonania chwytu szczęki należało go łaskotać w żebra aby uwolnił osobę. Wiele z ataków może wydawać się niedorzecznych albo nierealistycznych, ale prawda jest taka że nikt nie wie które to prawda a które nie. Historia udokumentowanych przypadków 2009 W tym okresie ataki ujawniły się po raz pierwszy, kiedy to 6 grudnia 2009 doszło do punktu zapalnego, w którym to Imcia ostro traumatyzował nauczyciel. Jest on uznawany za pierwszy atak szału. Po nim doszło do kilku mniejszych, głównie typowe dla małych dzieci wymuszanie, krzyczenie, itp. 2012-2013 Pierwszy "prawdziwy" atak dokonał się 1 stycznia 2012, wtedy bowiem doszło do pierwszego kontaktu z COBI, ofiarą padła babcia która to oberwała po głowie klockowym czołgiem, który to mu zakupiła na urodziny. Lista dalszych ataków w 2012-2013: ---- 2 lutego 2012 - zobaczył w telewizji reklamę Activii z Dorotą Wellman. Przerażony pomyślał, że to jego nauczycielka historii, złapał klosz od lampy i rzucił nim w brata. ---- 2 maja 2012 - awantura z bratem, rzucanie chomikami o ścianę. ---- 30 maja 2012 - Imć u kuzynów na wsi znalazł bardzo stary zestaw LEGO Bionicle Manas, działający. Ze względu na strach przed zabawkami interaktywnymi, kuzynowie zaczęli ganiać Imcia Manasami po całym domu, aż nie wyskoczył przez okno do ogródka i nie wrócił z wanną którą to wywrócił na zabawki. Potem skoczył na kuzynów i uderzył ich kilka razy w żebra grabiami a następnie wrócił do samochodu i nie chciał wyjść. ---- 4 grudnia 2012 - awantura z bratem. Imć przyłapał brata na oglądaniu e621 i zaczął się śmiać, lecz ten go ignorował. W końcu Imć zdenerwowany wsadził bratu do ucha śmigło LEGO Technic. Michał nadal starał się zachować stoicki spokój. Kiedy na ekranie pojawił się obrazek związany z II Wojną Światową, Imć krzyknął "To Hitler!" i wyłączył komputer. Nie byłoby nic w tym złego, gdyby nie fakt że Michał w tamtym momencie pobierał ważne oprogramowanie. Uznał jednak że to zignoruje, a Imć uciekł z pokoju kradnąc po drodze jeden z modeli samolotów i potem chowając go w pralce, na szczęście udało się go w porę odnaleźć przed tragedią. ---- 6 grudnia 2012 - zamiast Lego dostał "LECO" i przewrócił choinkę na babcię oraz nauczyciela. ---- 8 grudnia 2012 - kopnął nauczyciela w jądra, bo "nie chce mleka". ---- 31 grudnia 2012 - wystraszył się petardy, w wyniku czego rozbił okno swoim TIE Fighterem z LEGO. Okno zostało jedynie nieznacznie uszkodzone. ---- 1 stycznia 2013 - Imć wybiegł z domu w majtkach, a potem ponoć wpadł na starszaków i ci go pobili. ---- 2 stycznia 2013 - dostał szału w sklepie, a potem wybiegł na ulicę z LEGO Sokołem Milenium pod pachą, a następnie dostał na ulicy klapsa od ojca, co spowodowało jeszcze gorszą furię i Imcia musiano zamknąć w samochodzie, którym to prawie ruszył z miejsca i gdyby nie interwencja ojca rozjechałby staruszkę. ---- 4 kwietnia 2013 - brat żartobliwie zakupił zestawy Lezi z Minecrafta (który tak naprawdę był przeznaczony dla kuzyna kolegi) i schował je w pokoju Imcia, żeby go przestraszyć. Imć po zobaczeniu Lezi w swoim pokoju zamknął do niego drzwi, schował się w szafie w pokoju ojca i nie chciał wyjść, a każde próby wyciągnięcia go kończyły się fiaskiem. W końcu sam wybiegł i wpadł do pokoju z zapalniczką, chcąc podpalić butelkę z wodą mineralną, którą uznał za benzynę, oblał nią wszystkie zestawy, a następnie rzucił niezapaloną zapalniczką w ojca i przewrócił na samego siebie stojak na ubrania, a potem zaczął skakać po meblach i wybiegł z domu, chowając się w samochodzie. ---- 6 kwietnia 2013 - atak na babcię za zepsucie jego półki na zabawki, rzucenie w nią klockami, a potem kamieniami w dziecko sąsiadów. ---- 8 kwietnia 2013 - awantura z bratem. ---- 20 listopada 2013 - szamotanina z grubą rówieśniczką o czekoladę Milka. ---- 6 grudnia 2013 - kolejny szał Mikołajkowy, pobicie brata oraz dziadka. ---- 24 grudnia 2013 - wigilia klasowa, rozjuszony Imć zdemolował Jasełka za to, iż nie pozwolono mu zagrać, pobił dwóch kolegów. Później w domu plunął przeżutym karpiem do ust babci. 2014-2016 ??.??.2015 - awantura z bratem w której uległ zniszczeniu jego komputer i musiał korzystać z komputera kolegi, znalezione na Asku Michała. ---- 2 stycznia 2015 - awantura z bratem. ---- 4 lutego 2015 - dostał od nieszczęsnej babci zestaw Decool. Spowodowało to, iż nierozpakowanym pudełkiem zaczął ją bić. Potem pobiegł w stronę ojca i ugryzł go w nogę, a później wybiegł z domu i potknął się na oblodzonym chodniku. Tam brat zaczął go dla żartów gonić z zestawem Decool, co spowodowało, że zaczął on biec po ulicy, aż wpadł do sadzawki, a potem uciekał przez kilka ulic aż nie znalazł go ojciec. ---- 1 kwietnia 2015 - w ramach żartów brat zapakował jego wymarzony zestaw LEGO do pudełka po klockach Sluban. Po zobaczeniu tego, Imć wziął zestaw i chciał wrzucić go do pieca, ale został powstrzymany przez brata. ---- 1 maja 2015 - ojciec zabrał Imcia na pierwszomajowy pochód. Był to ogromny błąd, bowiem Imć po drodze został zaczepiony przez dziecko któremu to zaczął wyrywać włosy. Potem wziął kamień i rozbił nim wystawę sklepu z zabawkami, a później szarpał się ze sprzedawcą i prawie wpadł pod motocykl. ---- 2 lipca 2015 - furia w kawiarni, Imć nie chciał ciastka z kremem i rzucił je w twarz matki, a potem zerwał obrus i wyskoczył na ulicę. ---- 4 lipca 2015 - awantura z bratem. ---- ??.??. 2016 - W nieokreślony dzień tygodnia Imć był z rodziną na różańcu. W pewnym momencie zauważył on przechodzącego między ławkami dzieciaka, który nosił czapkę ze słoneczkiem. Rodzice zauważyli że wstaje, toteż szybko udało się im go zająć właściwym różańcem, co jednak się udało. Przez następne parę minut był spokój, aż nagle dzieciak ze słoneczkiem nie usiadł przed Imciem w ławce. Ten wpadł pod ławkę, złapał dziecko za nogi i zaczął ciągnąć po podłodze jak ośmiornica. Rodzice krzyknęli, a dzieciak krzyczał "Jezu pomóż". Kobieta w tłumie krzyknęła "To diabeł!", co spowodowało, że Imć wstał, a następnie rzucił kamieniem w kolejne dziecko. Z konfesjonału wypadł ksiądz, a ministranci zaczęli gonić Ignacka po kościele, ten uznał ich za duchy "Hi's'''tlera, Stappmaistera oraz esesmanów". Zapędzili go w kozi róg w tabernakulum, ten wziął świecznik i dźgnął nim małego ministranta, a następnie (według zeznań Michała) dosłownie zdzielił nim po głowie kolejnego. Proboszcz złapał go za koszulę, Ignacy ryknął "TO BISKUP WĄTROBA" i kopnął duchownego w jądra. Ten puścił go, a Imć wskoczył na ministranta i zaczął go ujeżdżać, ciągnąc za włosy. Wąsaty facet oraz Michał wraz z ojcem Imcia próbowali go zdjąć, ale ten wsadził ministrantowi dłonie do ust, oderwanie Ignacka skończyłoby się wyrwaniem lub uszkodzeniem szczęki, toteż zaczęli go łaskotać w żebra. Spowodowało to że Imć ugryzł dzieciaka w szyję, podczas gdy proboszcz ganiał grubego przedszkolaka który ukradł opłatki z zakrystii i biegał jak szalony. Dzieci rozszalały się, Michał "został wyprowadzony" i nie wie jakim cudem, ale Ignacek znalazł się z powrotem w domu. ---- 4 stycznia 2016 - Imć został zabrany do McDonalda w nagrodę za szóstkę z matematyki. W środku budynku poprosił o cheeseburgera, ale zamiast tego dostał Big Maca. Momentalnie wywrócił stół, a potem zaczął wyrywać włosy matce, zabrał klientowi cheeseburgera, zdjął spodnie i uciekł na ulice sikając. Schował się w zaparkowanym na parkingu samochodzie dostawczym, a gdy ten odjeżdżał wybił szybę i wyskoczył na ulicę, chowając się w cukierni. ---- 10 lipca 2016 - w wycieczce do Darłówka kopnął ojca w jądra, a potem dokonał ataku na "Grubasa Cobi", pracownika sklepu zabawkowego, którego to kopnął w brzuch, powodując iż przewrócił się na dziecko, a następnie zrzucił na niego półkę z modelami samolotów. Jedno ze śmigieł uszkodziło dziecku ucho. ---- 18 sierpnia 2016 - chęć przejęcia konta brata. Kompletny atak furii trwający dwa dni. Zaczął się on od zmontowania filmu o Cobi ("Lego vs cobi beka z cobi") w programie brata a następnie chęć przesłania go. Reszta tutaj. ---- 20 sierpnia 2016 - Imć był na przyjęciu urodzinowym Kingi Jaszewskiej. Po zobaczeniu klocków Dromader jednego z gości dostał ataku furii i chciał udusić go balonem wsadzając mu do ust. Potem kopnął klauna w jądra i zabrał jego butlę z tlenem do nadmuchiwania balonów a następnie rzucił nią w kolegów. Butla uległa uszkodzeniu i zaczęła latać po ogródku, raniąc dzieci. Imć uciekł przez ulicę i schował się w samochodzie dostawczym. ---- 1 październik 2016 - Imć nie dostał w szkole cukierków. Wziął lalkę-bobasa i wyrzucił nią przez okno, a następnie rzucił się na nauczyciela żeby go udusić, został powstrzymany. ---- 20 listopada 2016 - atak furii w kafejce z matką, albowiem zamówił ciastko z kremem, a na ciastku było "za mało kremu". W przypływie gniewu ukradł obrus z kafejki, a następnie wytarzał się w kremie na podłodze i wybiegł na ulicę, gdzie prawie wpadł pod samochód. Później uciekał przed matką kilka przecznic, aż nie złapał go nauczyciel. ---- 10 grudnia 2016 - szał w wyniku hejtu na YouTube, wyrzucił dywan przez okno pokoju. ---- 15 grudnia 2016 - dostał od kolegi na urodziny zestaw "Space Wars" firmy LEZO, zaczął wtedy bić kolegę, który to dostał ciężkich stłuczeń. Imć chcąc uniknąć kary wybiegł z domu i schował się w szopie gdzie przesiedział dopóki nie znalazł go ojciec. ---- 31 grudnia 2016/1 stycznia 2017 - dostał ataku ponieważ jego brat złośliwie kupił mu zestaw LECO, w wyniku furii chciał uderzyć brata butelką od szampana w głowę, jednak ten się obronił 2017-2018 25 kwietnia 2017 - Imć zamknął się w pokoju nauczycielskim, a następnie staranował wuefistę. ---- thumb|212px|Screen przedstawiający rzekomo jak jeden z kolegów z byłej klasy Imcia wspominający atak z 4 maja.4 maja 2017 - ok. godziny 12:00, szkoła Imcia obchodziła tzw. May the 4th, dzień Gwiezdnych Wojen. Do szkoły przyszli przebierańcy, z czego jeden z nich przebrał się za szturmowca. Imć oraz mały pierwszak przestraszyli się, a następnie rzucili w szturmowca krzesłem nauczycielki, wrzeszcząc że szturmowiec "chce ich wrzucić do wody". Potem inni przebierańcy zaczęli biec w stronę dwójki, która to rzuciła klockami w wiatrak na suficie, powodując, że strzeliła z niego iskra wywołując strach u innych dzieci. Wiatrak spadł na podłogę, raniąc kilkoro. Imć ryknął i skoczył na przebierańca szturmowca, tylko po to, żeby zabrać jego hełm i wyrzucić przez okno. Potem wziął swojego resoraka i zaczął bić nim w tył głowy, podczas gdy pierwszak chodził na kolanach. Wtedy to też Imć zdjął spodnie i dokonał aktu defekacji na dywan, Chewbacca potknął się o klocka i wywrócił na pierwszaka, który to zaczął piszczeć aż twarz mu zsiniała. Imć wziął z biurka nauczyciela laserowy wskaźnik i zaczął walić nim po oczach każdego kto mu się nawinął. W końcu od tyłu złapał go wuefista, którego to Imć chwycił za jądra. Z odsieczą przyszedł ClockiKlocki44, wychodząc z szatni i uderzając wuefistę w plecy parę razy deską. Puścił on Imcia, który to złapał kawałek wiatraka i rzucił nim w szturmowca. Wszyscy zaczęli gonić Imcia po całej szkole, a on zjechał po poręczy i spadł pół piętra w dół, uszkadzając sobie ponownie żebra. Wszystko to Michał obserwował z ukrycia z szatni, a następnie biegając za Imciem. Michał wspomniał też że szturmowiec "miał aż czerwone pod okiem", a Chewbacca "cały był g*wnem umazany i krew leciała z ryja aktora po tym jak go Imć skatował". Clocki schował się na dziedzińcu. ---- 3 lipca 2017 - Imć zobaczył, że kanał Wojti2000 został zbanowany. Ucieszył się, jednak po chwili zobaczył, iż ma nowe konto. Wpadł w anielską furię, wbiegł szarżą do kuchni, a następnie wyrzucił przez okno pizze mrożoną Guseppe bo "JEST ZA TŁUSTE NIE CHCE GRUBASA COBI!", później przebiegł ulicą do domu Clockiego przy okazji taranując rower, zaczął pięściami walić w drzwi, jednak w nich ukazał mu się wujek Clockiego, jako iż był on otyły Imć ryknął i uciekł na drzewo. ---- 12 lipca 2017 - Imć oglądał na Planecie Faktów najgłupszą odzież patriotyczną. Zobaczył jednak zestaw Cobi z Powstania. Zaczął tarzać się po podłodze i krzyczeć "TO WINA TYCH Z MIELCA!", jednak dostał lanie od ojca. ---- 26 sierpnia 2017 - Imć prawdopodobnie kupił sobie na DVD film. Według Michała był to "Łotr 1: Gwiezdne Wojny Historie". Przez pierwsze 10 minut Imć wydawał odgłosy jęczenia i marudzenia, w końcu Michał wszedł z ciekawości do salonu. Imć zobaczył go, ryknął coś niezrozumiałego i dosłownie wypadł z kanapy. Potem Michał dla żartu powiedział iż film przysłał mu Kobikowski, co spowodowało, że Imć wyrwał odtwarzacz razem z kablami, a następnie rzucił nim w brata. Tu warto dodać że gdyby ten tego nie uniknął, Imć prawdopodobnie zabiłby brata. Potem uciekł do pokoju, uprzednio wyrzucając swojego Szturmowca przez okno, na nieszczęście ten wpadł prosto do niszczarki drewna sąsiada, co spowodowało iż ojciec musiał zamknąć Ignacka w szafie żeby ten nie udusił człowieka. ---- ??.??.2017 - Imć był w 2017 "na biwaku", nie wiadomo kiedy. Wyruszył z innymi dziećmi, Michałem i nauczycielem do lasu. Na miejscu przez parę minut było spokojnie, do czasu aż Imć nie zobaczył larwy chrabąszcza pod pniakiem i nie ryknął "TO ADVISOR! IDZIE!". Złapał najbliższe dziecko i wsadził mu robaka do ust, ten czym prędzej go wypluł, podczas gdy Imć wskoczył na drzewo i próbował się wspiąć po nim, spadając prosto na dziewczynkę. Kiedy się z niej podniósł, wrzasnął "SĘKATA! NIE!" i zaczął wyrywać jej włosy, podczas gdy dwaj chłopcy wyjęli kije i zaczęli go bić po plecach. Imć ryknął "JA WAM DAM KIJE SAMOBIJE! DAWAĆ MI TE TELEFONY!", po czym złapał jednego chłopca za jądra i przywalił mu z łba w żebra, a na drugiego zaszarżował i przyszpilił do drzewa. Michał oraz nauczyciel poderwali się, żeby ratować dziecko, jednakże zanim to zrobili, Ignacek odskoczył i wskoczył do spróchniałego pnia, później wyskakując z niego rycząc "TATO RATUJ! ROBALE! MICHAŁ DAWAJ!" i wpadając na kolejne drzewo. Dzieci zaczęły gonić Ignacka, a ten naciągnął gałąź i strzelił jednego z chłopców w oczy, powodując że zaczął krwawić i "syczeć jak przekłuta opona". Imć uciekł do namiotu, potem dostał karę od nauczyciela. W nocy Michał spał z dziećmi, w nocy obudził go krzyk, jedna z dziewczynek powiedziała że "ktoś chodzi w lesie". Michał wstał i poinformował o tym nauczyciela, ten wstał i zaczął z latarką chodzić po polanie na której się rozbili. Wtedy jeden chłopiec krzyknął i zaczął uciekać w stronę Michała wrzeszcząc "TU JEST MAŁPA! BOJĘ SIĘ! TO GORYL!", ale nauczyciel kazał zarówno jemu, jak i Michałowi spać. W nocy obudziło go otwieranie zamka błyskawicznego w drzwiach namiotu, skierował w ich stronę latarkę i zobaczył wyszczerzoną, brudną mordę Ignacka, który z trzema papierosami w mordzie (???) krzyknął: "PĘDRAKI! JA WAS MAM!" Dzieci zaczęły piszczeć i płakać, a Ignacek wpadł do środka i zaczął bić, gryźć i kopać dzieci. Michał wziął saperkę i uderzył nią Ignacka, powodując że ten wypadł z dzieckiem przez ścianę namiotu, złapał malucha za nogę i zaczął uciekać w las "do pana gajowego", ścigany przez Michała. Dzieciaki wpadły na drogę, a Ignacek puścił dziecko i schował się w lesie, dzieci bały się i uciekły z powrotem do obozu. Przez resztę biwaku Michał i nauczyciel nie spali, pilnując dzieci. Ignacek nie pojawił się do rana, o godzinie 5:00 znaleziono go parę metrów od obozu, śpiącego. ---- ??.??.2017 '''NIEPOTWIERDZONE' - Imć został zabrany na pokaz gogli VR, gdzie to grał przez parę minut spokojnie w różne gry, a następnie dla żartów Michał przekierował go na YouTube, gdzie to ten oglądał - nie jest to zaskoczeniem - swoje własne filmy, do czasu aż Michał zrobił coś nieprzemyślanego, mianowicie zalecił Imciowi zamknąć oczy, po czym puścił mu piosenkę dla dzieci o Rewolucji Rosyjskiej. Spowodowało to, że Imć otworzył oczy, w tym samym momencie Michał powiedział mu "Rasputin po ciebie idzie" do ucha i zaczął go gilgotać. Spowodowało to, że Imć wrzasnął "Historia atakuje!", zaczął się szarpać i wyrwał kabel gogli, co spowodowało że obraz zaciął się na twarzy Rasputina na tzw. smearframe, co spowodowało, że stała się zdeformowana. Imć uważał, że "Rasputin chce go zamknąć w garnku" i zaczął uderzać klawiaturą we wszystko, raniąc masę dzieci i Michała. Później zerwał on hełm, pech chciał że Michał żeby go rozsierdzić zaczął gonić go z zabawkową brodą, rycząc że jest Rasputinem. Był to błąd, bo Imć wziął komputer i wybił okno, a następnie wyskoczył, wpadając do śmietnika. Atak ten zesłał rodzinę Imcia w chwilową ruinę finansową, musieli bowiem zapłacić wysokie szkody, długi są nadal spłacane. ---- 31 sierpnia 2017 - w ostatni dzień wakacji Imć pojechał "na gokarty" (nie jest jasne miejsce dokładnie, w Darłowie nie ma żadnych salonów z gokartami dla dzieci). Jeździł przez parę minut w miarę spokojnie, do czasu aż nie zobaczył na trybunach mężczyzny przypominającego Kobikowskiego. Spowodowało to że wrzasnął (wg. Michała "TO KOBIKOWSKI! ROAST!") i próbował wjechać na trybuny, uprzednio rzucając w innego gokarta gwoździem, co spowodowało że ten zaczął się kręcić i dziecko wypadło poza tor, podczas gdy Imć zaczął ścigać pozostałe gokarty, taranując co najmniej dwa, z czego jednemu wyrwał koło, powodując, że dziecko z niego wystrzeliło. Na nieszczęście, Imć przemycił na tor małą wyrzutnię Nerf z której to zaczął strzelać do dzieci, podczas gdy na tor wpadła ochrona próbując go dorwać. Rodzice Imcia pomknęli na tor również, podczas gdy dzieci i Imć non-stop jeździli w kółko. W pewnym momencie Imć przerwał barierkę (notabene wg. Michała wykonaną z "plastiku") i zaczął gonić mężczyznę przypominającego Kobikowskiego, wrzeszcząc. Udało mu się rzucić w niego Nerfem, a następnie "wjechać mu na plecy". Imć wyjechał na ulicę i Michał stracił go z oczu. Parę minut później siedział w samochodzie, gokarta nie odnaleziono. ---- 26 września 2017 NIEPOTWIERDZONE '''- Imć wyrzucił zestaw Cobi przez okno. ---- 1 listopada 2017- Imć był na cmentarzu z rodzicami i Michałem, gdzie to zaczął się bawić z dziećmi w berka między grobami. Kiedy ojciec złapał go za kurtkę, wyślizgnął się z niej i zaczął dalej ganiać dzieci, potem bawiąc się z nimi autkami na grobie. Ojciec zdenerwował się, zabrał autka i schował do kieszeni. Był to błąd, ponieważ Imć i dzieci niczym arabscy miotacze ognia zaczęli rzucać w niego zniczami podnoszonymi z grobów, a następnie uciekli z płaczem na ulicę, gdzie to prawie wpadli pod samochód, a następnie do lasu, gdzie utknęło jedno dziecko i ryczało, zaś samego Imcia - jakimś cudem - znaleziono w domu. ---- 12 listopada 2017- Imć przerabiał na lekcji starożytny Egipt. Był święty spokój, do czasu aż nie natrafił na ilustrację bogini Bastet i Anubisa. Wrzasnął "TO FURRY! WOJTI2000 MNIE GONI!" a potem wziął książkę, krzyknął RA! i rzucił nią w gablotę ze szkolnymi pomocami. Następnie zanurkował pod stoły i zaczął ciągnąć dzieci za spodnie, biorąc malucha za szmaty i wywlekając go na korytarz. Michał był w kanciapie nauczycielskiej z matką, więc wybiegł i akurat udało mu się zobaczyć jak Imcia goni woźny. Później Imć utrzymywał że gonili go "Faraonowie" i chcieli go "ugotować". ---- 29 listopada 2017 - Imć był ze znajomymi na basenie, gdzie to kąpały się dzieci. W pewnym momencie zauważył że dziecko bawi się statkiem Cobi Piraci. Dla niepoznaki udał że idzie do szatni, wymykając się na ulicę gdzie to zebrał sporo kamieni, rozbitą butelkę i żyletkę które ukrył w torbie kąpielowej. Ponownie wskoczył do basenu z gotowym arsenałem, wyjął kamienie i zaczął rzucać nimi w dziecko posiadające statek. Niczym procarz rzucił dziecku w głowę, to upadło i zaczęło się topić. Ratownik skoczył do basenu, ale Imć rzucił w niego butelką. Zanurkował następnie i zaczął ciągnąć dzieci za stopy pod wodę. Później wyjął kamienie i spod wody niczym U-Boot rzucał nimi w tyłki dzieci, później podpływając do grubego dziecka i miażdżąc jego jądra. Kiedy zaczął tracić tlen wynurzył się na brzeg basenu i kamieniował stamtąd dzieci, podczas gdy rodzice i ratownicy ratowali je z pułapki. W końcu Ignacek dobył żyletki i rozciął nią dziecku plecy, później przeskakując przez żywopłot, a za nim Michał i rodzice, ojciec "z paskiem w ręce jak biczem" oraz grube dziecko. Imć prawie wpadł pod samochód, a potem uciekł na piechotę do domu i schował się w nim. ---- 1 grudnia 2017 - prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszy atak szału w historii, z tego powodu że...praktycznie go nie było. Imć zdenerwował się na lekcji i wybiegł na korytarz. Nauczyciele poszli go szukać, ale go nie znaleźli. Po paru godzinach do szkoły wezwano rodziców i Michała, szukali Ignacka po całej szkole, w kotłowni, na placu zabaw i boisku ale nie było po nim ani śladu. Ignacka nie znaleziono nawet w domu, do czasu. W nocy Michał usłyszał w pokoju dziwne trzaski, a potem coś skoczyło na niego. Był to Imć który roztrzaskał mu na głowie czołg Cobi z całej siły, powodując spory siniak, a następnie poprawił globusem który rozpękł się na dwie połówki przypominające hełm. Imć wrzasnął "TO ESESMAN COBI W ŚRODKU!" a potem uciekł z pokoju. ---- 4 grudnia 2017 - prawdopodobnie jedyny '''pozytywny atak szału. Imć przyniósł do szkoły telefon a następnie puścił z niego na fulla Kongę z TF2, a następnie wraz z resztą klasy zaczął tańczyć. Przeszli tak całą szkołę, a potem wyszli na ulicę, gdzie to prawie nie wpadli pod samochód. Chcieli w ten sposób dojść do cukierni, ale dzięki bogu zatrzymał ich nauczyciel, inaczej prędzej czy później jakiś kongujący wpadłby pod koła. Nauczyciele twierdzili, że Imć darł się "TANIEC COBI!" i "ROAST!". ---- 21 grudnia 2017 - szał w Wigilie klasową, Imć na ogół zachowywał się spokojnie, dopóki nie zauważył że gruby dzieciak je Knoppersy, których Imć nienawidzi, Imć zaczął ryczeć i uderzać w stół pięściami krzycząc "NIEZDROWY" i "ŁACHMYTA!", skoczył do laptopa nauczycielki gdzie puszczane były kolędy, odpalił COBI RAP i skoczył jak ninja na dzieciaka, którego skopał po brzuchu. Imć złapany przez nauczycielkę kopnął ją w brzuch, podbiegł do stołu i zaczął jeść chusteczki, wybiegł z klasy na korytarz, wrzasnął "WŁADCA PIERŚCIENI DO BOJU" i pobiegł do sali gimnastycznej gdzie zaczął bić losowe dzieci, skrył się przed wuefistą w kanciapie woźnej i tam przesiedział przez około dwie godziny. ---- 1 stycznia 2018 - rozpoczęcie roku z hukiem, dosłownie. Imć przeszmuglował do domu sporą skrzynię petard różnych typów z targu. Kiedy wybiła godzina 00:00, Michał usłyszał odgłos przypominający "eksplozję zbiornika z gazem" a po domu rozleciały się petardy, uderzając o ściany i wybuchając wszędzie, a sam Imć jechał po domu na trójkołowym rowerku i wrzeszczał "NOWY ROK, NOWY ROAST!", zachował parę petard które wpuścił do pokoju rodziców zamykając drzwi. To samo zrobił z Michałem, ten w porę uciekł pod łóżko, wściekły zdecydował się w końcu zrobić coś z Ignackiem, zrzucił go z rowerka i kopnął w brzuch. Zbudziło to gniew smoka, bo nagle znikąd "wyskoczyło grube dziecko z deską". Michał obudził się godzinę później (01:00) w tym samym miejscu, Imć zaprosił do domu kolegów ze szkoły i tańczyli do Psycho Elektro w jego pokoju. Michał zdecydował się odpłacić pięknym za nadobne, wyjął petardę i wpuścił ją do pokoju nie bacząc na konsekwencje, dzieci zaczęły piszczeć, Imć wybił okno, a Michał zbiegł na dół płacząc. W pewnym momencie natrafił on na państwo Dmitrczuków w kuchni, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Ignacek wskoczył mu na plecy i wykonał chwyt szczęki co spowodowało że ojciec chwycił za metalowy pręt i zdzielił go w żebra, Imć warknął, a następnie zaczął "ujeżdżać" brata, później przewracając szafkę i uciekając na ulicę, ponownie prawie wpadając pod samochód. Złapał później losowego psa na smyczy i zaczął się z nim szarpać, walczył z psem przez paręnaście minut, a samo starcie przypominało walkę dwóch chomików, w końcu Imciowi udało się złapać psa za szyję i rzucić nim do oczka wodnego ku rozpaczy dzieci. Później wyrwał grubemu dziecku rowerek i zaczął uciekać, aż w końcu ukrył się w cukierni i przeczekał aż do godziny 05:40 o której to znaleziono go w pokoju. ---- 4 stycznia 2018 - Michał zdecydował się nastraszyć Imcia. Włożył pod koszulę poduszki, zaczął chodzić na kolanach i założył na głowę gumową maskę wiewiórki, do atrapy cycków wsadził telefon i zakradł się do pokoju Imcia w nocy. Ok. 20:00 puścił piosenkę "Lubię Chipsy", Ignacek obudził się zlany potem, Michał wskoczył na łóżko i krzyknął "TO JA FURRY KOBIETA COBI, ZJEM CIĘ!". Imć wrzasnął i uderzył się głową o poręcz a potem zaczął uciekać, prawie rozbijając wszystkie drzwi. ---- 12 stycznia 2018 - furia na lekcji chemii, Imć zachowywał się na ogół spokojnie do póki nie zauważył że nauczycielka wychodzi, wykorzystał okazję i wszedł na zaplecze. Wyjął kolbę z roztworem Manganianu(VII) Potasu który uznał za "kwas mielecki" i wylał na grube dziecko krzycząc ROAST CHEMICZNY!, wyjął pudełko soli którą wysypał do śmietnika drąc się TRUCIZNA na całą szkołę, wziął baniak denaturatu który wlał do probówki którą następnie ogrzał z użyciem zapalniczki (nie wiadomo dokładnie jak ją zdobył), co spowodowało iż denaturat zaczął płonąć. Imć chwycił probówkę i chciał ją rzucić niczym koktajl Mołotowa, powstrzymała go nauczycielka. Skończyło się tym że Imć trafił do dyrektora. Dziecko doznało oparzeń. ---- 24 stycznia 2018 - nocny atak szału, Imć o godzinie 00:14 wymknął się z domu kolejno do domu Clockiego, następnie do domu Rozpiździatora. Obaj założyli maski i czarne kaptury (wyglądali dosłownie jak Ku Klux Klan), wzięli kilka kijów. Imć szedł po środku, obok stała dwójka w formie goryli. Imć puścił Hell March i ryknął "HOGWART SUPER CZARODZIEJE ROAST MAGICZNY" i zaczął przewracać śmietniki, następnie wziął jeden kubeł i wrzucił do całodobowego sklepu, uciekli zastraszeni policją. ---- Walentynki 2018 - Imcia zabrano do restauracji (to błąd) gdzie zjadł dwie pizze, popił colą niczym rasowy NIEZDROWY łachmyta i zamówił trzecią, wyjął z plecaka Kotlin i chciał sobie ją dodatkowo poketchupić, kiedy zabronił mu tego kelner, Imć trysnął w niego ketchupem a następnie zauważył że stolik dalej siedzi sam Maciek. Poderwał się ale w porę złapał go ojciec i odstawił do auta ratując skórę restauracji. ---- 16 marca 2018 - Imć miał z kolegami pojechać do Darłowca, Imć nie mógł znaleźć czapki, ojciec nałożył mu przy kolegach snapbacka, Imć go zdjął, a ojciec powiedział "Nie chcesz wyglądać jak luzak?" i zaczął wykrzywiać gębę, Imć wtedy kopnął go w piszczel, popchnął i uciekł do pokoju. ---- 21 maja 2018 - Nocny Łowca. ---- 4 czerwca 2018 - Imć naprawiał swój rower, kiedy podlazł do niego Michał i dla żartów zabrał klucz. Imć kazał mu oddać, ale wtedy Michał schował go do kieszeni. Ignacek wziął młotek i rzucił nim w brata wydzierając się "POSĘPNE GÓRY!". Narzędzie minęło Michała o cale, więc wściekł się i kopnął Ignacka z buta w ryj. Imć wydał odgłos brzmiący jak "PFflt!" i odrzucił się do tyłu, a Michał zwalił na niego rower i zaczął bić kluczem po głowie, w końcu Imć wrzasnął "ŻELI! GALARETKI!", a potem zaczął się czołgać do tyłu pokazując na niebo, ryknął "TO KOSMICI! TO SZARAKI!" i uciekł do domu. ---- 17 czerwca 2018 - Michał spał, kiedy nagle usłyszał jak jego drzwi powoli zaczynają się otwierać. Uznał że będzie udawał że dalej śpi, i usłyszał nagle szept Imcia, który mówił "Opanowałeś już Aliantów i Rosję...teraz czas na kupę." (???) a potem kroki bliżej swojego łóżka, później znowu głos Imcia mówiący "Kupuj Wyrwigrosza", aż w końcu dźwięk wychodzenia. Michał utrzymuje że prawie dostał zawału. ---- 22 czerwca 2018 - Imć jadł obiad z rodziną kiedy nagle zaczął bawić się łyżką i ssać ją jak lizaka. Skończyło się na tym że znikąd wydarł się "UNIWERSYTET POTWORNY" i łyżka wpadła mu do gardła. Zaczął się dusić i kopnął w stół a potem wypluł ją i uciekł do pokoju. ---- 25 czerwca 2018 - Imć był na imprezie z dzieciakami i Michałami. Impreza była kostiumowa, Imć przebrał się za ninję (najprostszy możliwy kostium, czarna kominiarka i ubrania i miecz z tektury). Na miejscu zobaczył chłopaka z kostiumem czegoś co Michał określił jako "Transformer". Imć ryknął "TO TE KURWY FOEHNY!", i zaszarżował na dzieciaka przewalając go na żywopłot. Michał dla jaj odpalił na laptopie z którego puszczano muzykę motyw główny Mental Omegi, a Imć ryknął "RATUNKU!" i uciekł z powrotem do domu. ---- 27 czerwca 2018 - Michał dostał info że paczka bachorów, w tym Imć i Stasiek mieli imprezę na koniec roku w szopie obok lasu. Zdecydował się nastraszyć Ignacka i jego paczkę na śmierć - zrobił sobie cosplay Yuriego, a potem zapłacił "stówą" dwójce dzieciaków żeby ubrali na głowy rajstopy (przez co wyglądali na pierwszy rzut oka jak łysi). O godzinie 20:20 ruszyli w trójkę do szopy na rowerach. Michał przez okno zobaczył że dzieci słuchają muzyki Young Multiego i tańczą jak debile. Michał wykopał niedomknięte drzwi do szopy i krzyknął "KONIEC Z DOBRĄ ZABAWĄ, CZAS NA DESER I LODY!". Większość dzieci zaczęła się śmiać, ale Imć wydarł się "UCIEKAJCIE!". Dwójka dzieciaków wbiegła w tłum i zaczęła taranować maluchy, a Michał podniósł z ziemi kamień i rzucił nim w Imcia. Ten oddał mu rzucając w niego kartonem soku. Stasiek i jakiś "grubas z gilami" wylecieli z tłumu, ale Michał wyjebał im kopa w brzuch i poprawił pięścią. Jakiś dzieciak w okularach przeciwsłonecznych zaczął nagrywać, ale wtedy Michał złapał mu telefon i rzucił nim o ścianę. Dzieci zaczęły panikować, a "adepci" Michała bili i szarpali się z Staśkiem. Wtedy z drzwi w boku szopy wyszedł jakiś facet i wydarł się "KURWA CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE MISIEK?!". Jakiś dzieciak kazał mu "pokonać chuja", przez co pijak zaczął podłazić do Michała który wziął z podłogi szopy deskę i rozwalił ją na głowie faceta. Dzieci rzuciły się za nim, toteż Michał kazał adeptom wsiadać na rowery i zaczęli uciekać. Wtedy stało się coś czego ten się nie spodziewał - bachory wsiadły na swoje rowery i inne pojazdy i zaczęły go ścigać. Dzieciak na pieprzonym hoverboardzie próbował go staranować ale wjechał w chaszcze i bachory go zgubiły. Jeden z adeptów zrównał się z bachorem który włożył mu kija w szprychy, a drugi zjechał na pobocze. Kiedy znaleźli się bliżej Darłowa "z przodu" wyskoczył gruby dzieciak biegnący prosto pod koła Michała, co spowodowało że musiał jechać uliczką, a potem wpadł do czyjegoś ogrodu i musiał wyprowadzić rower. Kiedy wrócił do domu zobaczył że gonią go jeszcze cztery dzieciaki, trzy maluchy i jeden spaślak. Schował się za żywopłotem, włożył na głowę garnek i wydarł się "DESOLATOR", przez co dzieci wyjebały się na prostej ze strachu i uciekł do pokoju. ---- 2 lipca 2018 - Imć szedł wraz z Michałem do sklepu "po gumy", droga przebiegała normalnie do czasu aż przy domniemanym sklepie Imć nie zauważył palących dresów, Imć zaczął skradać się do jednego i zaczął wyrywać mu papierosy, na co dres zrzucił Ignacka na chodnik i krzyknął "SPIERDALAJ GÓWNIARZU", na co Imć odpowiedział swoim okrzykiem bojowym "Fliker Flaker!" i dosłownie wyrwał szluga z łapy drugiemu dresiarzowi i wepchnął sobie do ust po czym zaczął się krztusić i pluć dymem aż nie wyrzygał się na dresiarza, przez co ten wpadł w furie i chciał dosłownie rozbić butelkę o łeb Imcia, jednak Michał w porę zainterweniował i zapodał dresowi w łytkę, po czym dres zaczął syczeć. Dwójka rzuciła się do ucieczki, jednak wtedy reszta grupki zaczęła gonić Michała, aż do jakieś ciemnej uliczki gdzie czyhał spity Adaś, rozwścieczony pościgiem ruszył za dresami którzy chcieli pobić menela, ale ten zaczął bombardować ich butelkami i wszystkim co miał pod ręką. Michał i Imć wykorzystali sytuacje i uciekli do domu. ---- 4 lipca 2018 - Imć oraz jego ZIOMY gadali na Discordzie, około godziny 12 powiedzieli że pójdą do meliny, tak też zrobili. Nie wiadomo skąd, Imć wytrzasnął maskę gazową. Polecono Michałowi ich śledzić - jak się okazało trafili prosto do meliny Adasia. Kiedy już tam byli wydarli się "ANUUU TO MY POWINNOŚĆ! DOŚĆ!", i Stasiek Kowalski rzucił w bałagan żuli kamieniem. Wyskoczył z niego Rychu i rzucił w Staśka puszką, drąc się "KEERRUUUŁŁAAAAAA!". Wkrótce wyszli też Adaś i Glęcha, toteż dzieci zabrały się za kamienie i miotali w nich. Glęcha biegł na dzieciaki wymachując rękami jak "facet na rolkach", aż w końcu złapał Staśka i ryknął "HULTAJ!", ale wtedy Imć kopnął go z buta w jaja. Rychu wyjął z kieszeni butelkę i rozbił ją o kamień, wtedy Michał złapał Clockiego i Rozpiździatora i próbował ich odciągnąć, ale ci darli się "PUŚĆ!" i wyrwali się, szarżując na pijaka, waląc go z baśki w brzuch. Imć wziął jego tulipana i powiedział "TO LUNETA LEGO" a potem rzucił nim w Adasia, podczas gdy Rychu i Glęcha uciekali. Adaś przystąpił do walki dzierżąc butelkę, a Imć złapał z ziemi kolejny kamień i walnął go nim. Nagle wszyscy żule zaczęli ku nim biec, toteż dzieci uciekły. ---- Noc z 5 lipca/6 lipca - nie wiadomo co się stało, Michał obudził się ok. 03:00 i zaczął pisać do Demaskatorów że Imć wpadł do domu z pierdoloną kosiarką ręczną podłączoną do kontaktu. Wydarł się "ZABIJĘ WAS! WIERCIPIĘTY! WYCIĄGAĆ MI TEGO PIERDOLCA!". Bolek i Maga poderwali się, Michał już chciał wziąć telefon, ale Imć wbiegł do pokoju babci. Zastali go jak stał nad nią z kosiarką i chciał nią ją zabić, drąc się "ŚMIERĆ!". Wtedy Michał wyrwał kabel, a następnie obaj z Bolkiem obalili Imcia który nagle z jakiegoś powodu zemdlał. Obudził się w pokoju i zaczął robić filmy a potem "znowu zasnął". ---- 2 sierpnia 2018 - Michał obudził się w nocy i zaświecił latarką na lewo, zobaczył że na krawędzi łóżka stoi Imć z "wybauszonymi oczami, cały czerwony" i wydarł się "WASYL IDZIE!" a potem plunął mu w twarz i uciekł. ---- 5 sierpnia 2018 - Michał szedł do kibla, a w środku na kiblu siedział Imć, wydarł się "EL BURGERRO!" i zaczął szarżować na Michała bez spodni, ten zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. ---- Noc z 13/14 sierpnia 2018 - nie wiadomo jak, ale dwa Conscripty, ClockiKlocki44 i Burakao dostali się do domu Dmitrczuków. O 23:50 Michał stwierdził że usłyszał "stukanie". O 00:01 spojrzał pod biurko i "podskoczył" bo siedział pod nim conscript, wydarł się "TO SHREK!" i chciał dobrać się mu do spodni, ale oberwał kopniaka w brzuch tak że się zwinął. Wtedy z szafy wyskoczył Clocki drąc się "CZAS NA KLEPACKI!", a spod łóżka wylazł Conscript mówiąc "BĘDZIE Z NIEJ PYSZNY OBIADEK!". Michał rzucił w nich butelką po Coli, trafiając Conscripta w twarz. Clocki uciekł wtedy z domu, a Burakao wylazł zza firanki z smartfonem. Michał wytrącił mu go z ręki,a potem wyrzucił z pokoju, Conscripty uciekły. ---- 4 września 2018 - Imć podczas śniadania popchnął ze stołu chleb, Maga wydarła się "Chlebem rzuciłeś kurwo! Ucałuj!", za co dostała w ryj łyżką, a Imć uciekł. ---- 15 września 2018 - Imć skatował dwa dzieciaki, jednemu chciał podpalić włosy, a potem wydłubać oczy, Michał go odciągnął zanim udało mi się wyrządzić im większą krzywdę. ---- 19 września 2018 - Michał wszedł do Sheolu pożyczyć gumkę od Ignacka, zobaczył że coś leży koło szafy. Zanim zdążył to podnieść Imć wepchnął go do szafy i zamknął na klucz, Michał zobaczył że stoi tam pierdolony Conscript i drze się "SIUSIU! SIUSIU!" a potem zaczął bić Michała w brzuch, ten wyważył drzwi i uciekł. ---- 4 października 2018 - Imć zamknął Michała w szafie uprzednio drąc się "JA JESTEM SŁODZIAK!" i uderzając go w głowę. ---- 5 października 2018 - Michał wstał w nocy siku i Imć złapał go za nogę. ---- 7 października 2018 - Maserak siedział w kuchni z Imciem i Michałem, wtedy ten nagle z dupy wziął go za rękę i zaczął ją zbliżać do miksera, Michał złapał Imcia za głowę i rzucił nim, ten wziął tłuczek do mięsa i wydarł się "RZODKIEWKA!". Maserak próbował uciekać, ale Imć gonił go z tłuczkiem i zamachnął się, uderzając w drzwi. Tłuczek utknął, Imć krzyknął "PYSZNIEJSZY OD BAGIETKI!" i zaczął bić się w głowę, Maserak podszedł mówiąc "KURWA PRZEPRASZAM!", ale wtedy Imć poderwał się dziwnie i uciekł do pokoju. ---- 28 października 2018 - Fajna PACZKA zdecydowała się urządzić - jak sami mówią - "dżampreze" u Imcia w jego pokoju. Zebrało się kilku starych dekli którzy prawdopodobnie przyszli tam dla beki, kilka dzieci, Clocki, Michał, Stasiek i Maserak, i tańczyli kilkanaście minut do Psycho Elektro puszczanego z laptopa, jedli popcorn i rozmawiali. Wtedy stało się najgorsze - wpadła Maga i powiedziała "A co to za Dyskoteka Pana Jacka?", momentalnie dzieci dostały ataku cringe'u, a Stasiek kazał wiedźmie wypierdalać, na co Imć zareagował łapiąc go za rękę i bulgocząc "JESZCZE KURWA MATKĘ MI!", unosząc rękę jakby miał mu walnąć z pięści w twarz. Maga podeszła do laptopa i puściła jakieś autystyczne piosenki dla dzieci z lat 80tych, Imć powiedział że nie chce ich słuchać, na co wiedźma odparła że to "piosenki młodzieżowe" i żeby robili "taniec dyskotekowy". Kilkoro conscriptów zaczęło wychodzić, ale miarka przebrała się kiedy przez autoodtwarzanie włączy się pierdolony Pan Tik-Tak. Dzieci zaczęły furczeć i huczeć, Imć kazał Staśkowi który rechotał jak idiota zamknąć drzwi żeby dzieci nie uciekły, a następnie sam ryknął że zaraz to naprawi i próbował podbiec do laptopa, wtedy jakiś "starszak" walnął go w twarz z plaskacza tak że aż odrzuciło go na pół metra. Maga wydarła się "EEEEEJ!", a Michał dorwał się do laptopa i puścił na nim muzykę z Red Alerta. Imć poderwał się, wydarł się "KURWA!" i próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale dwa starszaki mu je zagrodziły, odpychając go w tłum dzieci. Maga zaczęła się drzeć, a dzieci zaczęły bić się między sobą, drzeć, kopać i rzucać jedzeniem. W pewnym momencie Stasiek próbował ukraść miskę z popcornem, ale Clocki zepchnął na niego fotel i zaczął go nim gnieść powodując że zaczął "skrzeczeć jak diabeł". Spowodowało to że kilka dzieci ryknęło "HEJ HEJ!" i rzuciło się na rudzielca, dusząc go jak pszczoły szerszenia. Wtedy drzwi otworzył Bolo z paskiem w ręku, ryknął "CO TU SIĘ KURWA DZIEJE?!" i sprawił tym że większość dzieci się ewakuowała. Skończyło się tym że jakiś starszak zaczął deptać Clockiego jak Shokanin w Mortal Kombat, a potem rzucił nim o Imcia który "piszczał i płakał" że "Big Slammu zabił misia i ukradł piloty". Jak się potem okazało z domu zostały ukradzione piloty i skarbonka Imcia. Znikanie Kompletnym przeciwieństwem ataków szału jest znikanie, czyli okresy podczas których Imć praktycznie znika z domu lub zamyka się w pokoju, dzieją się rzadziej ale trwają dłużej - najdłuższy trwał 14 godzin. Koniec? Od końca 2018, Ignacek zdawał się przestawać mieć ataki szału, pojawiały się nie tylko coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu prawdopodobnie zniknęły kompletnie. Istnieje szansa że Imć z nich wreszcie wyzdrowiał. Kategoria:Szaleństwo Imcia Kategoria:Wrogowie Imcia Kategoria:Klasa B Kategoria:Artykuły zawierające ataki szału Kategoria:Obleśne Kategoria:Rdzeniowe Elementy